Of Exorcists And Demons: Wrath
by xXHawkeye1337Xx
Summary: In an alternate world,a new group of Exorcists fight the Earl,the Noah,and the Akuma. Annie Woods and Vance Gallows are new and aspiring Exorcists at the Black Order. However,they have no clue that the Earl is devising a weapon that embodies the Seven Sins! The Exorcists will need to come up with a plan to defeat this new foe, or die trying! (T for violence, swearing.)
1. Annie Woods-First Look

**Hey there, all! Welcome to D. Gray-Man: Innocence Paradox. This series will mainly focus on my OC's, although there will be some appearances from canon characters. Also…..After some internal debate, I've made the tough decision to cancel my story for RWBY, Child Of The Lost. I just can't find the inspiration for it anymore. However, I may revive it further down the line. Not sure just yet, though. Sorry to all you guys who liked it. :( **

**But Anyway, Without further ado-**

**Allen: (D. Gray-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino, Madman Entertainment, Funimation, and TMS Entertainment((Studio)) All rights to the series are reserved to said parties. I own only OC's and the plot of this particular story.)**

**Ah! Allen, when did you get here?**

**Allen: I've been waiting for you to finish your monologue. I wanted to do the disclaimer. **

**But why?**

**Allen: I thought it'd make more sense.**

**Um…..okay…..Well, here you go, guys!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_The girl stood alone on the pier, elbows against the rusted iron railing. Her coat flapped in the wind, its hood concealing her face. She breathed out a heavy sigh, idly twirling a long lock of black hair around her finger. Beside her, her double-edged sword remained propped against the railing in its black and white cross-shaped scabbard, and she touched her fingers to the silver cross insignia on her coat. _

"_We haven't gotten anywhere these last few months, have we, Lumen?" She said, to no one in particular. A soft glow emanated from her weapon, almost as if in reply. She smirked, and reached down to grasp her weapon by the scabbard. The girl lifted it to her waist, clipped it to her belt, and spun briskly on her heel. She walked away from the pier and down the empty street, silent. _

_She stopped beside a lamppost outside a general store. The lamp flickered, then went out. _

"…_..Nowhere." she whispered. Without so much as a blink, she drew her weapon, eyes traveling up. There, in the sky, three large, ball-shaped creatures floated. Long cannon barrels extended from their bodies. The girl smirked. _

"_Alright, here you go, Annie!" She chirped. _

_Annie ran her fingers along the crease down the center of her swords blade. The metal buzzed at her touch. Her eyes closed, and for just a moment, she felt her body buzz in response to her weapon. _

"_Sanctus-" She began. In a flash, she was above the first of the monsters, the Akuma. She held her blade pointed down with both hands, atop the Akuma's rounded form. She stabbed, pressing her hand on the pommel of her blade for depth. _

"_-Lumen!" _

_With a burst of greenish light, the Akuma exploded. Annie used the momentum of the blast to sail through the air to her next target of the remaining two. She dragged her blade in a reverse grip down the center, causing that Akuma to fall to the ground. She landed with a roll beside the carcass, and rose to a crouch. _

'_Piece of Cake.' She thought. _

_That thought was cut short as a barrage of gunfire razed the ground around her. On instinct, Annie sprinted forward. More Akuma floated out of alleyways, fired shot after shot. Glass from windows exploded, but Annie ignored it. Instead, she held her weapon in front of her, and recited the holy words her master had taught her all those years ago. She darted into an alleyway, strangely satisfied to find that it was a dead end. She turned to face five Akuma, her lips curling up into a smile. _

"…_.And May God Have Mercy On Thee, Thine Accursed Soul." She finished. Annie slid her blade into its sheath, hesitating a moment before sheathing it totally. The soft _click _resonated in the air. She relaxed. _

_One by one, the Akuma shrunk into themselves before exploding in a brilliant white light. Annie wiped sweat from her brow, relieved. She flicked her eyes forward, to a man now standing at the end of the Alley. His light brown hair was a puffy, shaggy mop, and a pair of wire-rimmed glasses hung low on his nose. He pushed them further up, smiling brightly. _

"_You did good, Annie. Well….I guess you can go on ahead then. You're ready. " With those words, Annie's eyes widened. She rushed to the end of the alley, skidding to a halt in front of him. _

"_So….that means-" He nodded curtly, and motioned for Annie to follow. She followed at his side, hands behind her back. _

"_Hey, Master?" Annie moved in front of him, walking backwards. He tilted his head. _

"_What is it?" _

_She frowned. "J…just how far is the Black Order from here?" _

_Her master stopped. He grinned mischievously._

"_Heh,heh…" he kept walking, not answering. _

_Annie pouted, bowing her head in silence. _

'_Oh, great…'_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Tell me what you guys think! I wanted to update something, and I really wanted to get this story off the ground. R&R, my friends! :) **

**-Hawk**


	2. Vance Gallows-First Look

**Introducing our second main cast member, Vance Gallows. And I will admit, it took me a little while to think of an innocence that would suit him. Enjoy!**

**(D. Gray-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino, Madman Entertainment, Funimation, and TMS Entertainment((Studio)) All rights to the series are reserved to said parties. I own only OC's and the plot of this particular story.)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Although he was tired, the boy couldn't fall asleep. He sat in his seat on the train, staring out the window with half-closed eyes. For three hours, he'd sat in his seat, bored beyond human comprehension. And no way to ease it at all…._

…_Until the damn train came to a screeching halt. Swearing, he jolted out of his seat and onto the ground. The boy peeled himself off of the floor, peering into the aisle while dusting himself off. He blew some loose red hair away from his greenish eyes, narrowing them immediately. What had been a full car a moment ago now seemed completely empty. Nothing but empty, red leather seats. _

"_Hello?" he called. No response. He clenched his fists, and took a step forward. _

"_Vance…..Gallows?" a voice called, seemingly disembodied._

_Vance's eyebrows furrowed as his name was called. He cracked his knuckles, taking another step into the aisle. A wicked grin spread on his lips. _

"_I'm gonna guess you're here for me. So-" he said, pulling a decorated revolver from his coat pocket,_

"_How 'bout we get down to business?" His thumb cocked the hammer back with a _click. _The sound of maniacal filled the car, making a shiver run down Vance's spine. He felt the train begin to move beneath his feet. _

"_Let's play, Exorcist." _

_Vance whirled, cursing as a barrage of punches rammed his midsection. He flew backward, air retreating from his lungs. The Akuma before him now looked like a mix between a clown and a boxer, with metallic, studded gloves. Vance stood, finger loose on the trigger. He smirked. _

"_By all means-" His hand rose, aiming the gun. A greenish glow grew inside the barrel. _

"_-let's play a little rough, eh?" His finger squeezed the trigger, and a bright flash exploded from the barrel of his gun. The Akuma ducked out of the way of the round, which tore a large hole in the iron door behind it. Vance spun his revolver around his finger, cocking it on the swing and firing again. The Akuma took the shot in its belly, crashing through several seats in a heap. Vance sucked his teeth, shaking his head in minor disappointment. _

"_Seriously, you gotta be better than that." He said, with a cocky chuckle that made the Akuma growl. _

"_You want better!?" It screamed. Veins bulged in its forehead, and the Akuma reared one arm back, its muscles growing, veins bulging. Vance felt his heart sink, but kept his cocky smirk on all the same._

_He barely had time to blink before the Akuma launched itself at him, and buried a fist into his gut. Vance's face contorted in pain, the force of the punch slamming him into the ceiling. Once again, he felt his lungs empty immediately. The Akuma grinned. _

"_Heh! That little bullet hurt quite a bit, Exorcist, but it ain't gonna cut it." _

_With a groan, Vance propped himself up on his elbows. He lifted his gun, taking aim again. _

"_How about you give me another shot, then? One more bullet couldn't hurt, right?" Vance spun the chamber, silently satisfied when he heard the quiet _ping _as it settled. The Akuma chuckled. _

"_What, you think another shot is gonna get you anywhere!? Face it, Exorcist, you can't take me down!" _

_Vance paused. His face was blank for a moment before he broke into hysteric laughter. The Akuma growled, lips pursing in anger. _

"_What!? What the hell is it you find so funny!?"_

_Vance stopped himself, both hands gripping his pistol. He snorted. _

"_Not another shot." He said. He steadied himself, and held the grip of his gun with both hands. The Akuma flinched. _

"…_.But maybe another 20." His finger pulled and held the trigger, sending a barrage of rounds through the Akuma. Arms flew up to shield it, but were effectively torn apart. Vance took slow, steady steps closer, the barrel of his gun exploding. The Akuma collapsed on weak knees, holes burnt straight through its torso and arms. Vance stopped in front of it, pressing the strangely icy tip of the barrel against the Akuma's forehead. _

"_But….I….I finally leveled up." The creature gurgled. Vance's face was stoic, his jaw set. He clicked back the hammer. Green light build up. _

"…_.Be free…" he muttered. _

_BANG. _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Hands jammed into his coat pockets, brown boots scraping against the cobble, Vance walked with a slight spring to his step. The streets were crowded, most likely due to the festival going on in the city. Vance noted with slight amusement that many a banner hung from building to building, vendors sold food, flowers, and oddities. He finally reached the city's plaza, where his eyes raked over an area strewn with chairs and tables. His eyes lingered on one in particular. Vance sighed, brushed his hair back, and walked. A lone woman, tall and blonde, sat there, one fist under her chin, and the fingers of her other hand drumming on the table. She glanced at him, gave a half-hearted smile, and sighed. Vance raised an eyebrow. _

"_Well, aren't you moody, Master Aula? I'd think you of all people'd at least give your oh-so faithful student a _hug._"_

_Aula groaned, and leaned back in her chair. Vance took his own seat, leaning forward. She looked at him._

"_Have you grown, Gallows?" She nearly spat. Vance snorted, surprised. His master, while skilled, was not by any means a woman for detail. He nodded. She mimed a pout, shaking her head. _

"_Well, in any case, I'm sending you off to the Black Order headquarters as of right now. As much as I'd love to pinch your cheek and tell you how cute you're getting, I'd rather put you to work. You know how to get to HQ, don't you?" Aula pushed her seat out and stood. Vance looked up and nodded. He furrowed his brow._

"_Now wait a minute, where the hell are you gonna go?" He snapped. Aula rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip._

"_I've got a new assignment. In any case, you're to report there as soon as possible. So get going. Oh…..and don't get yourself into any trouble."_

_Vance chuckled, standing from his own seat. He opened his coat and flashed the holster under his arm, pistol securely strapped. _

"_C'mon, teach. Since _when _do I _ever _get myself into trouble?" Sarcasm dripped in his voice. Aula groaned in disgust, then turned on her heel and sped away. She gave a small wave, putting up her middle finger in the process. Vance rolled his eyes._

"_Very cute." He muttered. The young man suddenly yelped as a body crashed into his from behind. _

"_Sorry!" a girl yelled. Vance tumbled with her on top of him to the ground. She bolted upward as quickly as she'd fallen, leaving Vance in a heap. _

_She shifted from foot to foot beside him, staring down with a worried expression. He quickly took note of her oddly familiar black coat, the sheathed blade at her side, and the fact that she was…..kinda cute. He felt his cheeks heat with the last thought, quickly pushing it away. He jumped to his feet, brushing slight dust from his coat. She blinked her light blue eyes. Vance crossed his arms, and, admittedly nervous, cleared his throat. _

"_So, why did you-"_

"_I'm really sorry, I'm just, uh, um….I'm in a big hurry, okay!?" She blurted, cutting him off. "I have to reach the Black Order, and my Master left, and…ugh! I can't waste any more time. Uh, Cheers!" She sprinted away and into the crowd, leaving Vance blinking in confusion. _

'_Black…..Order?_

_Another Exorcist?_


End file.
